Sound of the Star
by ai2 lucky
Summary: sampai hari inipun aku masih belum lupa, pada akhirnya... kenangan tentang kita akan terus kusimpan baik-baik. " Berusahalah... aku datang untuk mengatakan hal ini."
1. Chapter 1

Hallo _minna_... ai2 boleh ikutan meramaikan fandom ini kan? hehe

Yo salam kenal _minna_, ini cerita pertama aku di fandom ini... sebenarnya udah pernah kupublish sih.. tapi karena waktu itu masih berantakan formatnya ..., jadi aku publish ulang dengan sedikit mengubah alur yang aku ambil dari komik karangan Fujiwara Yoshiko-_sensei, _terima kasih _sensei._ ^_^

Oke langsung aja ya...

Selamat membaca ...

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur abal, dll.**

**SOUND OF THE STAR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sabtu pagi yang cerah, seorang gadis cantik tampak sedang terpaku di teras rumah milik gurunya. Bola mata emeraldnya terus menatap burung merpati yang tengah terbang menghampirinya. Ketika burung tersebut telah berada di hadapannya, pandangan gadis itupun terusik pada suatu benda kecil yang terlekat pada kaki kecil burung tersebut.

" Huh? Surat?" Ucapnya, sambil mencoba mengambil surat di kaki burung merpati tersebut. Setelah surat tersebut telah berada di tangannya, dengan perlahan ia pun membukanya dan menerbangkan kembali burung merpati yang telah mengantarkan surat itu.

" Ah..., ini surat dari Ino." Ucapnya lagi dengan mata yang berbinar setelah ia melihat nama pengirim surat tersebut, lalu matanya kembali menelusuri tiap kata dalam surat tersebut.

.

.

" Pemberitahuan Reuni ..., untuk Haruno Sakura dari Yamanaka Ino penanggung Jawab Reuni_" Gadis yang akrab dipanggil Sakura itupun menghela nafas sejenak.

"_ Gimana? Sehat? Sudah mendapat pacar belum di sana? Pasti kamu telah berhasil menjadi ninja medis hebat ya?." Sakura terdiam sejenak, di tengah ia membaca suratnya.

" _Semua jawabannya No_." Ucapnya dalam hati sebelum ia membaca suratnya kembali.

"_Oh iya, Sabtu besok Ninja Konoha akan mengadakan pertemuan di gedung akademi ninja, kamu jangan sampai tidak datang ya ..." Setelah membaca surat tersebut, ia pun memandang langit sambil menghela nafas kembali.

" Ingin ketemu deh sama teman-teman, tapi ...," ia terdiam sejenak, dengan wajah yang kini terlihat lebih murung.

" Bertemu pun, tak ada satu pun yang dapat kukabarkan pada semuanya, kalau begini keadaannya ..., mana bisa aku bertemu dengan dia. Impianku begitu jauh dan sepi sendirian ...," Gumamnya pelan, lalu ia pun memandang kosong ke arah langit.

"_Aku... masih belum bisa melupakan saat itu ..., sampai saat terakhir, aku masih bertengkar dengannya. Cintaku saat umurku 15 tahun._"

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

" Sasuke, Aku akan pergi mencari guru Tsunade." Ucap sakura di tengah suasana senja yang sunyi.

" ..."

" Selama ini aku masih bingung memikirkannya, tapi walau bagaimanapun menjadi ninja medis adalah impianku." Lanjut Sakura dengan mantap. Sedangkan lawan bicara terdiam sejenak, dan menatap sang gadis dengan sedikit terkejut.

" Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Bukannya kita akan selalu bersama-sama dalam kelompok 7, dengan Naruto, dan juga guru Kakashi?" Protes Sasuke.

" Aku sudah berhasil menemukan keberadaan guru Tsunade, dan aku akan menemuinya sambil belajar jurus medis dengannya." Balas Sakura dengan wajah datar.

" Kau tidak pikir-pikir lagi? Pasti tidak mungkinlah, impianmu itu ..., tidak mungkin tercapai deh... Aku tidak mau tahu, kalau kau gagal, terus pulang sambil nangis_" Kata-kata dari adik Itachi Uciha tersebut seakan menjadi pedang di hati Sakura. Dengan cepat ia pun memotong pembicaraan Sasuke.

"_ Tidak akan kok ...," Sakura mulai menitikkan air mata, dan dengan emosi yang semakin memuncak sakura kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Aku tidak akan pulang, dan kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi! **AKU BENCI SEKALI PADAMU SASUKE!**"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Semilir angin bertiup, membuat rambut pink milik gadis yang bernama Sakura itu terurai indah. Sepertinya Sakura masih terhanyut dalam kenangan masa lalunya, hingga ia tak sadar seorang perempuan cantik separuh baya tengah menghampirinya.

" Sakura?" panggil perempuan separuh baya tersebut, namun yang dipanggil masih tetap tak menyadari keberadaan perempuan tersebut.

" Sakura..." panggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih ditinggikan, kali ini panggilan tersebut sukses membuat Sakura terhempas dari lamunannya.

" Ah, M-maaf... Guru Tsunade." Ucap Sakura sedikit tertunduk.

" Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau masih harus terus berlatih." Ucap Tsunade dengan tegas, lalu perhatiannya teralihkan pada surat yang ada dalam genggaman Sakura.

" Baik." Balas Sakura, dan ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

" Ah Sakura, tunggu dulu ...," ucapan dari gurunya membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ada apa guru?" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah heran.

" Apa itu?" Mata Sakura teralih pada benda yang sedang ditunjuk oleh gurunya, dan tanpa menjawab ia langsung menyerahkan surat tersebut pada gurunya.

" Jadi Reuni ya... kau yakin mau datang?" wanita yang dijuluki sebagai salah satu dari trio ninja legendaris Konoha itupun, menatap muridnya dengan serius setelah ia selesai membaca surat tersebut.

" T-tentu saja guru..., kenapa guru menatapku begitu?" Balas Sakura gugup.

" Dua tahun kau di sini, kau terus berlatih keras untuk meraih impianmu menjadi ninja medis. Kau tak pernah tahu kabar mengenai kampung halamanmu, karena sejak kau di sini bersamaku, kau tak pernah kembali ke Konoha bukan? Mungkin akan ada kabar yang mengejutkan untukmu, persiapkan dirimu untuk hal itu Sakura." Ucap Tsunade sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menatapnya heran.

" Kenapa dengan guru ya? Kalaupun akan ada berita yang mengejutkan, seharusnya Ino ataupun Naruto pasti sudah mengabarinya ..., tapi nyatanya tidak ada kabar apapun kan dari mereka ..." Gumam Sakura pelan, masih menatap punggung Tsunade dari kejauhan.

* * *

**_Skip time_**

* * *

Satu minggu telah berlalu, seorang gadis muda dengan pakaian kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah marun, dan rok diatas lutut berwarna hitam sedang berdiam diri di depan ruangan dengan pintu yang bertuliskan nama ' Tsunade'. Jantung gadis tersebut berdegup kencang, ketika tangannya dengan perlahan mulai meraih gagang pintu ruangan tersebut. Saat gadis tersebut hampir berhasil meraih gagang pintu ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba ...

**CKLEK!**

Gadis tersebut sedikit tersentak, saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka sebelum ia membukanya. Dengan sekejap ia menundukan kepalanya, ketika ia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalinya keluar dari balik pintu tersebut.

" Sakura? Kenapa kau di sini? Dan ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Bukankah kau akan pergi reuni?" Tanya wanita separuh baya, yang dikenal dengan nama Tsunade.

" I-iya guru, hanya ingin berpenampilan beda saja ..., hehehe... " Balas Sakura dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya, sambil membetulkan kacamata yang telah bertengger di hidungnya dan memainkan rambut pinknya yang telah ia kepang.

" Lalu kenapa kau belum pergi?" tanya gurunya lagi.

" Aku mau meminta izin pada guru." balas Sakura, sedangkan Tsunade tiba-tiba terdiam menatap Sakura.

"..."

" Guru?" panggilan dari Sakura berhasil menghempaskan Tsunade dari lamunannya, kemudian ia pun menatap Sakura dan tersenyum.

" Tentu saja aku mengizinkanmu untuk pergi, tapi untuk hari ini saja karena kau masih harus banyak berlatih Sakura." Ucapnya tegas, namun terdengar lembut. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum puas, kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Tsunade setelah mengucapkan ' Terima kasih' pada guru kesayangannya itu.

" Hmm..bagaimana keadaan teman-teman sekarang ya? Ah... aku sudah tidak sabar lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan mempercepat larinya.

.

.

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang saat kakinya telah menginjak desa Konoha, ia pun mulai memperlambat larinya untuk menikmati suasana di sekitarnya.

" Dua tahun berlalu, ternyata desa ini sudah banyak perubahannya. Hmmm, senangnya bisa kembali menginjakkan kaki di Konoha." Gumam pelan Sakura dengan senyuman di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan sebelum ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya, Sakura terus memperhatikan suasana sekitarnya yang telah banyak mengalami perubahan selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Lengkungan manis dikedua sudut bibir Sakura terus menghiasi wajah indahnya, sebelum mata _emerald_nya menangkap sosok pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ dari kejauhan tengah mendekati sebuah kedai ramen bersama dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga 'Hyuga'.

" _Eh? bukankah itu_ ...," batin Sakura, namun dengan tiba-tiba sosok yang sedang diperhatikannya menoleh. Sontak Sakura pun melompat ke atas atap salah satu rumah penduduk di dekat kedai ramen tersebut.

" Huh? Sepertinya tadi ada yang memperhatikanku." Gumam pemuda tersebut, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Ada apa Naruto?" Ucap gadis yang telah berada di sisi kanan Naruto, sambil menatap heran pada lawan bicaranya.

Yaks pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Naruto itu pun membalas tatapan sang gadis, lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

" Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Hinata ... Ayo, kita harus cepat karena yang lain sudah menunggu." Balas Naruto. Sedangkan gadis yang akrab dipanggil Hinata itupun membalas senyuman dari Naruto, dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya saat tangan Naruto menggenggam telapak tangannya.

" _Wah ..., jadi Naruto dan Hinata sekarang sudah bersama-sama ya_." Sakura terus menatap dua sejoli tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar, senyumnya tak kunjung memudar saat matanya menangkap sosok lain yang tak asing lagi baginya.

" Naruto, Hinata, sebelah sini!" panggil seorang perempuan yang telah berada dalam kedai ramen, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" _Ino ..., wah rambutnya sudah beda ya sekarang._ _Kangennya_ ...," batin Sakura, ia pun menghela nafas panjang dengan wajah yang sedikit murung.

" Ingin ke sana sih, tapi ...," bibir Sakura terkatup, ia merasa tak mungkin menemui temannya dengan keadaannya sekarang sebagai ninja yang masih belum dapat mencapai impiannya. Sakura terus menatap rekan-rekannya dari kejauhan, hingga tiba-tiba seorang pemuda mengejutkannya dengan menarik kepangan rambutnya pelan dari arah belakang Sakura.

" Hei." Sapa pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut, setelah Sakura menoleh. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, ketika mendapati seseorang yang amat sangat tidak ingin ia temui saat ini telah berada di hadapannya.

" S-sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dengan wajah amat terkejut.

" _Bagaimana ini, teman-teman telah berkumpul di kedai ramen di depan sana. Sementara aku, dengan penampilan seperti ini diam-diam ..., pasti dia akan menledek lagi dan bilang 'kamu gagal dan akhirnya pulang lagi kan?'_." Batin Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, membayangkan wajah lawan bicara saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

" Sakura ...," Panggil Sasuke, namun Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak menjawab panggilan Sasuke karena takut. " Rambutmu sudah panjang, ya." Lanjut Sasuke, membuat Sakura menatapnya tak percaya.

" _Eh?_ _lho_ ..."

" Aku ..., sibuk. Terus sesudah melihat wajah teman-teman aku berniat langsung pulang, makanya aku ada di sini." Ucap Sakura masih dengan wajah yang merona, mencoba menyembunyikan kebohongannya di depan Sasuke. Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Tanpa membalas ucapan Sakura, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah Sakura.

DEG!

" Eh?" Mata Sakura membulat seketika, saat Sasuke meraih kacamata yang telah bertengger di hidungnya.

" Coba perlihatkan wajahmu lebih jelas lagi." Ucap Sasuke, sambil melepaskan kacamata yang telah dikenakan oleh Sakura untuk penyamarannya. Sedangkan jantung Sakura terus berdegup kencang, ketika Sasuke menatapnya lama dan tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya setelah berhasil melepaskan kacamata yang tadi bertengger di hidungnya.

.

.

" Kamu tambah gemuk ya." Ucapnya sambil tertawa, membuat Sakura sweatdrop mendengarnya.

" _Benar dia Sasuke, tapi ... dia tidak menanggapi kebohonganku yang menyesakkan ini. Sasuke ... dia jadi lebih lembut_."

" Kalau memang kau ada waktu, kita jalan-jalan yuk ..." tawar Sasuke.

" Ah, iya." Balas Sakura. Kemudian mereka berdua pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Sakura terus menjaga jaraknya dengan Sasuke dengan berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Namun dari kejauhan, Sakura terus menatap Sasuke tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

" _Dia juga jadi bertambah tinggi, juga pundaknya, dan lengannya ... tanpa kuketahui, dia sudah menjadi dewasa_." Batin Sakura, sambil terus menatap punggung Sasuke dari kejauhan. Merasa di perhatikan, Sasuke pun menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Apaan sih, jangan terpesona begitu dong." Sakura melonjak kaget dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Kemudian Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke dan mendorongnya pelan dengan semburat merah yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. " S-siapa?" Ucap Sakura, menahan malu.

" Aduh ..." Ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan, ketika Sakura mendorong tubuhnya pelan. Tak lama suasana di antara mereka pun kembali hening.

Langkah Sakura terhenti, saat hatinya kembali menghantui pikirannya." _Aku ingin bertemu, begitu ingin bertemu ..., padahal akhirnya sekarang aku bisa bertemu juga. Tapi ..., aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa ... hah aku ini ...,_" batin Sakura, sambil menghela nafas berat.

.

.

Sakura tak bergeming dari tempatnya, saat pandangannya terusik pada lingkungan di sekitarnya. Bola mata emeraldnya terus menatap lurus, membiarkan tubuh Sasuke berjalan jauh di depannya. " _Ahh, jalan ini ... jalan yang selalu kami kunjungi seusai sekolah._"

Begitu tiba di taman Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke, ketika Sasuke berjalan di dekat kolam air mancur sambil bersenandung pelan. Dengan perasaan sedikit khawatir, Sakura pun mencoba memperingati Sasuke " Aduuh, hati-hati ya ..., bahaya." Ucap Sakura, namun Sasuke tak mendengarkan peringatan Sakura. " _Dia itu sudah besar, atau masih anak-anak sih?"_ batin Sakura, ketika Sasuke menghiraukan ucapannya.

" Waaa, waaa, waaa ...," Wajah Sasuke menjadi pucat pasi, saat tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Melihat kejadian itu, mata Sakura pun membulat seketika.

" Eh." Sakura semakin panik, ketika Sasuke hampir jatuh ke dalam kolam. Dengan _refleks, _Sakura pun langsung meraih tangan Sasuke. Namun saat tangan Sakura berhasil meraih Sasuke, ia gagal menyelamatkan Sasuke. Alhasil tubuh Sakura pun, ikut terjatuh ke dalam kolam.

" Kena juga, deh." Ucap Sasuke, sambil tertawa riang saat melihat wajah Sakura yang telah berubah seperti mayat tengah melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang basah.

" Sasuke ..., kau ini." balas Sakura dengan nada kesal, sambil mencoba keluar dari kolam.

Melihat Sakura hendak keluar dari kolam Sasuke pun mencoba menghentikannya" Sakura ...," panggil Sasuke.

" Huh?" mendengar namanya disebut, Sakura pun menoleh. Namun baru saja menoleh, wajah Sakura terkena serangan air dari Sasuke. " Kyaaaaaaaa ..., Sasuke..." jerit Sakura, sambil membalas serangan Sasuke. ~tak lama kemudian terjadilah perang air di antara mereka berdua.

Siang itu, hanya suara tawa dari mereka berdualah yang memecahkan _background _sunyi di taman tersebut. " _Kalau begini... rasanya seperti kembali ke masa itu._"

.

.

" Lihatlah itu, lihatlah bulan yang bersinar keperakan itu." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke langit, membuat Sakura menatapnya heran.

" Kau ngapain sih?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke pun menoleh, dan menatap Sakura " Kau sudah lupa ya? Itu pertunjukanmu waktu festival akademi ninja, saat kita masih genin." Ucap Sasuke, sambil membantu Sakura keluar dari kolam " Itu 'kan kalimatmu waktu itu?" lanjut Sasuke.

" Eh? memang benar. Tapi aku hanya dapat peran kecil, yang mendapatkan pemeran utamanya adalah Ino..." Balas Sakura, sambil terkekeh pelan.

" Judulnya 'Penjual bunga di kota' kan?" Sasuke pun menghela nafas sejenak. " Karena aku masuk angin, guru Haruka seenaknya saja memasukkanku jadi bagian perlengkapan. Aku kebagian untuk menaikkan dan menurunkan bulan. Jadi, aku terus melihatmu dari atas. Lalu rasanya hanya udara di sekitarmu saja yang berbeda, dan kupikir gila juga saat penutupan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu kan?" Lanjut Sasuke, sambil mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum, dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya " Tiga kalimatmu waktu itu masih kuingat, lho." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke, dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya _" Padahal kita sudah putus dengan cara yang seperti itu . Tapi... Kenapa... kenapa kau sebaik ini?_" mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, saat kenangan masa lalunya kembali mengusik benaknya. " _Gawat air mataku mau keluar._"

" A-aku beli minuman dulu ya." Ucap Sakura, sambil berlari menuruni anak tangga meninggalkan Sasuke. Baru saja kakinya menginjak anak tangga kelima, tiba-tiba kakinya tergelincir dan Sakura pun mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

" KYAAAAAAAA."

**~to be continue~**

* * *

Yaks diakhiri sampai sini dulu ya...

Mohon maaf kalau ficnya aneh, gak jelas, dan kurang greget ..., karena pada dasarnya aku hanya Author amatiran yang masih dalam tahap belajar ^^. Aku menerima setiap komentar dan masukan dari para reader sekalian ko, demi meningkatkan mutu fic ini.. hehe xp

Jadi ..., silahkan RnR ya dan sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ...

_Jaa nee _^^


	2. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan

Umm... maaf baru update, soalnya ada banyak tugas yang ngantri..

Well langsung aja ya...

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_**

* * *

**Sound Of the Star**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

" _A-aku beli minuman dulu ya." Ucap Sakura, sambil berlari menuruni anak tangga meninggalkan Sasuke. Baru saja kakinya menginjak anak tangga kelima, tiba-tiba kakinya tergelincir dan Sakura pun mulai kehilangan keseimbangan_.

" KYAAAAAAAA." Jerit Sakura siang itu, berhasil memecahkan kesunyian di dalam taman tersebut. Sasuke menoleh, matanya membulat seketika melihat tubuh Sakura yang mulai tumbang.

" _Sasuke_..." Sakura hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah, saat tubuhnya hampir membentur tanah.

.

.

**BRUK**

Sakura berhasil mendarat, tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Mata _emerald _milik Sakura terbuka lebar, saat ia merasakan dekapan hangat dari tangan seseorang. Diliriknya orang tersebut, walau wajahnya masih terlihat _shock. _Orang tersebut masih terpaku, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya, dan mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

" Bohong ... Sasuke seperti superman saja, padahal jaraknya tadi jauh lho..." ucap Sakura, sedikit tertawa.

" Lain kali lebih hati-hati dong! Dasar bodoh... Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?" ucap Sasuke sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya, sambil kembali mengatur nafasnya."_Kau akan jadi ninja medis kan?" lanjutnya, dengan suara yang terdengar lebih lembut. Tetapi bagi Sakura ucapan tersebut tentu saja membuat hatinya begitu tertusuk. Sontak Sakura pun langsung memeluk Sasuke sambil berurai air mata.

" Eh?" Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun, saat Sakura memeluknya erat. Ia juga tak membalas pelukan Sakura sedikitpun "Ternyata benar, mustahil. Mana bisa aku jadi ninja medis?" ucap Sakura di tengah isak tangisnya, Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkannya.

"_masih banyak orang yang lebih hebat... kalau cuma aku begini...aku selalu gagal dalam latihan, aku sudah lelah nangis sendirian..." lanjutnya dengan perasaan yang amat kacau, lalu Sakura pun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke. "Aku... mau berhenti saja, aku akan berhenti." Tambahnya, Sasuke yang awalnya diam mendengarkannya tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang.

" Huh...ternyata perasaanmu hanya begitu saja ya... impianmu yang sampai membuatmu mengakhiri hubungan kita, sudah kau buang begitu saja, ya?" Sakura berhenti menangis, kini ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap Sasuke yang terlihat kecewa dengan ucapannya. Lalu dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya, Sasuke pun kembali bicara "Bukankah kau ingi jadi ninja medis!?Berhasil jadi ninja medis, dan bukankah kau akan bilang 'Rasain, deh!' padaku?" perkataan indah dari Sasuke, seolah membuat waktu berhenti sejenak. Sakura terpaku di tempatnya, menatap Sasuke tak percaya dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Sakura kembali menangis, setelah lama terdiam "Iya, memang..." ucap Sakura dalam tangisnya "Impianku pasti akan kuwujudkan, lalu orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi itu, kau Sasuke... akan kubuat kau duduk minta maaf, pasti akan kubuat kau untuk memintaku berpacaran lagi denganmu." Lanjut Sakura, masih dalam tangisnya. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke pun tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Iya, begitu... Sakura yang kusukai memang harus begini." Balas Sasuke.

"Tapi, semuanya tidak berjalan lancar... hiks... Aku... jadi... tak bisa menghubungimu... hiks." Ucap Sakura, semakin pecah dalam tangisnya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya, hanya terkekeh pelan "Iya, pastilah... siapa yang mau duduk minta maaf semudah itu?"ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Berusahalah." Tambah Sasuke, dengan suara yang terdengar hangat. "Aku datang untuk mengatakan hal ini." lanjutnya, dan sejurus kemudian Sasuke pun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil milik Sakura. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan memejamkan matanya.

"_Lewat sebuah ciuman aku tau, bibirnya menyampaikan kalau sebenarnya aku terus menyukaimu... selama kita berpisahpun, mulai sekarangpun.. Aku sangat menyukaimu_."

.

.

* * *

~**Skip Time**~

* * *

Matahari tengah berada di puncaknya, saat Sakura dan Sasuke tiba di depan sekolah akademi ninja. Sakura menatap heran pada Sasuke, saat ia hendak melangkah masuk tetapi Sasuke tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya " Kalau begitu, aku sampai sini saja ya." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

" Eeh? Ko, sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku ada urusan penting hari ini, tapi aku ingin melihatmu dulu..hehe." balas Sasuke.

" Hmm, ya sudah... nanti kuhubungi ya." Ucap Sakura, sambil hendak memasuki sekolahnya.

" Sakura..." panggilan Sasuke, membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Hn?" gumam Sakura. Sasuke pun tersenyum, sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya "Jangan cerita pada Naruto dan yang lain, kalau kau bertemu denganku ya?" mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Apaan, sih...hehe." Balas Sakura, sambil berlalu setelah ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke terus menatap punggung Sakura, sambil tersenyum hingga sosok Sakura menghilang di balik pintu masuk sekolahnya.

.

.

Suasana dalam ruangan kelas begitu gaduh, saat kedatangan Sakura. "Hei... Itu Sakura kan?" Ucap salah seorang teman Sakura yang akrab di sapa dengan panggilan Kiba.

" Sakura... kamu terlambat tau, kami sudah menunggumu." Ucap Ino, sambil memeluk teman sekaligus _love rival_ masa kecilnya itu. Sakura pun membalas pelukan dari temannya itu.

" Apa kabar Sakura? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Hinata, belum sempat Sakura menjawab Naruto pun ikut bertanya "Sudah lama ya Sakura, kau pasti sudah menjadi ninja medis hebat ya?" Tambah Naruto.

Gadis yang diajukan pertanyaanpun, hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Hahaha...Sama sekali gagal." Ucap Sakura kemudian, "_tapi aku masih akan terus berusaha." Lanjut Sakura.

"_Akhirnya bisa kukatakan juga_." Batin Sakura.

"Nah gitu, dong..haha _Ganbatte._" Ucap Naruto, menghibur. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Oh iya, tadi sebenarnya aku bertemu dengan Sasuke...tapi dia tidak dapat hadir karena ada urusan katanya." Ucap Sakura. Tetapi perkataan Sakura barusan, berhasil menciptakan _background_ hening di sekitarnya. Semua menatap Sakura tak percaya, merasa ada yang aneh Sakura pun menatap heran pada semuanya.

" Eh? ada apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, kau pasti salah." Ino mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mulai berbicara "_itu pasti bukan Sasuke..." tambah Shikamaru. Sakura masih tetap diam, dan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan semakin heran.

"Sakura dengar, sebelumnya kami minta maaf atas ini... kami tak tega untuk mengabarkan hal ini padamu... Sasuke... Dia, tewas tahun lalu pada saat melawan Akatsuki." Naruto pun akhirnya, ikut angkat bicara.

**DEG!**

Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti, ketika ucapan Naruto keluar begitu saja. "Dasar si bodoh itu, dia tetap memaksakan dirinya dalam keadaan terluka parah." Naruto kembali berbicara, dengan wajah yang kini terlihat sedih, bahkan Hinata pun ikut memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya "Dalam keadaan terluka parah, ia tetap bersikeras melawan Akatsuki." Tambah Hinata.

"CUKUP! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN... KALIAN PASTI BOHONG!" suara Sakura bergema di seluruh ruangan, sambil menangis ia pun berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya.

" SAKURA!" panggil semuanya, tetapi Sakura terus berlari dan berlari tanpa tujuan.

.

.

"_Mana mungkin_." Batin Sakura masih terus berlari, mencari sosok Sasuke yang entah ada di mana. "Sasuke..." Panggil Sakura, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"_Coba perlihatkan wajahmu lebih jelas lagi._"

"Sasuke... di mana Kau?" panggil Sakura sekali lagi, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

"_Sakura yang kusukai memang harus begini_."

Sakura masih berlari, dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Airmatanya terus mengalir, ketika suara dan bayangan Sasuke terus melintas di benaknya. " _Kau akan jadi ninja medis kan?_"

Pada akhirnya Sakura tak dapat menemukan sosok Sasuke di manapun. Langkah Sakura terhenti, tepat di taman sekaligus tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya. "_Berusahalah... Aku datang untuk mengatakan hal ini_."

.

.

"_Impianku, masih sangat jauh... dan sepertinya malam ini pun, masih akan kulewati dengan menangis... tapi..._" batin Sakura, sambil menatap langit yang terlihat begitu damai dalam keheningan suasana taman siang itu "Kalau aku berhasil jadi ninja medis yang hebat, kau harus duduk dan minta maaf ya."

~** **Selesai****~

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf chapter ini lebih singkat dari chapter sebelumnya

akhir kata _Special Thanks To_ **Hime Kazekhawa**^^


End file.
